Methods
by Sugar Spell it Out
Summary: Quincest. Tegan and Sara prove to each other that their individual techniques in bed work quite well for each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N: Hey, hello! I'm so overwhelmed at how many Quincest/T&S have been posted here on FF and on the LJ community. I'm very happy about the **_**_feedback on _Tree House**, _**most definitely. I don't have too much left to say so, onto the smut I suppose. I do plan to write more for this one. 3 Mel**_

She immediately pushed her sister against the wall, breathing huskily. "Get in that bedroom so I can wear that ass out." Tegan held on to Sara, both hands on her smooth face, kissing her lips. They held a trace of strong liquor.

"Why are you so rough, babe?" she asked, pulling away and staring into her cloudy eyes. In response, her twin blew at her hair, tickling her scalp. Sara giggled at her failed attempt to smooth out Tegan's cowlick. "Oh God, Sara. You're wasted," Tegan chuckled and shook her head, her hair falling back into place.

Sara's side swept bangs hung about her flushed face. She kicked off her right shoe sometime upon entering the apartment complex, and Tegan took a mental note to search for it in the hallway for her. She would freak if she noticed she lost one. Her chambray shirt was tucked in, but hung loosely at the front.

Sara put her right palm on the wall to steady herself. Her other hand played with Tegan's grown-out wisps of hair absent-mindedly. "You have no problem with my roughness. At least that's what your body tells me." Sara pressed Tegan against her, backing up towards the room they shared. The other room that was meant to be used by one of them now served as a guest room.

"I don't have a problem with it. It actually turns me on like hell, when you're sober at least." Tegan held her sister's chin and licked her top lip slowly from bottom to top. "I don't do tender, Tegan. It's not for me," Sara replied. She moved in to kiss the brunette again, but Tegan moved back.

"Really?"

"Doesn't do a thing for me, Tee," Sara shook her head.

Tegan smirked and pulled Sara in the bedroom. She locked the door, something she never did. The younger twin noticed. "Are you expecting an interruption?" she asked.

"No. I just don't want you to run away when I'm through with you," Tegan grinned. She slid the key underneath the door and into the hallway. "You do realize we're locked in, Tegan…" Sara looked at her. _I don't know what the hell she's thinking, but it's getting me hot._

"Don't you worry about that. I keep a spare somewhere in this room. As long as I know where it is and you don't, we'll be just _fine_." The elder twin said, attacking her lover's lips again. Sara moaned in her mouth, brushing her hands underneath Tegan's plaid flannel.

"I think you should be worried about getting away from _me_." Sara muttered between kisses. Her sister gently removed her shirt, exposing pale skin to the slight chill in the apartment. Tegan rubbed and caressed her twin's small frame as she worked her buttons as quick as her fingers would let her. Their lips remained locked, tongues dancing in one another's mouths. Sara worked on Tegan's threads, quickly stripping her down to nothing but her underwear with skill.

Sara grabbed her sister by the back of her head and her lower back. Tegan was forced down on the queen-sized mattress, which Sara demanded they purchase because a twin-sized bed wasn't meant to last with the things they did.

Tegan allowed herself to be dominated until Sara climbed on top of her. Before she lay down fully, Tegan seized her and put her on her back. "Being naughty, Sasa?" Sara smiled, loving the use of her childhood nickname. "You'll just have to see," She teased. Tegan leaned over and hooked an index under Sara's right bra strap. Sara saw the older twin's actions, and she promptly held Tegan's wrists.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tegan came foward and conquered her lips in another hungry kiss. Sara released her lady's wrists, holding on to her waist instead. She drew circles with her long fingers on Tegan's hips. Tegan forced her down on the spring mattress and raised her arms above her head. Sara tried to struggle again in a daze, but Tegan quickly tied her up to the bedpost.

"What the fuck, Tegan? Since when did you keep a _scarf_ under our bed?"

"Since you mentioned me tying you up in your sleep. Wait, was I not supposed to say that?" Tegan flashed a smug grin as her counterpart looked down and away on reflex, a blush creeping onto her cheeks for about the fortieth time that night.

"Don't fight me tonight," Tegan said, licking painfully slowly up her sister's left breast, intentionally skipping over the nipple. Sara felt tingly throughout her body, shocks running up her spine. Her hips rose, and she shuddered underneath Tegan's own body. Her sister pushed her down gently back onto the crisp sheets, just for Sara to desperately raise her pelvis again. "What the hell, Tegan! You need to untie me," She growled, squirming in the sheets. Secretly, Sara loved every fucking move Tegan made on her and hoped she wouldn't quit, despite her pleas. Tegan shook her head no and undid her partner's jeans. She gripped the band of her underwear, pulling them down with the tight pants. Her eyes grew wide once she saw what Sara was packing.

"Untie me so I can make you sit on it." Sara muttered, horny beyond belief. Any other time, Tegan would oblige, but this wasn't one of those times. "You've got your own tricks up your sleeve I see…" The elder of the two unfastened the strap-on and dropped it to the floor. Cool air nipped at Sara's warmth as she tensed up for a moment.

"Not right now." Tegan kissed her. "First, I'll touch you gently," she said. Placing a leg on either side of Sara's silky body, the older twin took time placing smooches on her sibling, starting from her forehead to her rounded nose and delicate cheekbones. Tegan expelled all roughness from her touch. She was as soft as she could be, her lips lightly and barely meeting skin. Her fingernails played along her sister's back as she nibbled along Sara's slender neck and collarbones.

Tegan could clearly hear Sara's jagged breathing. She was a bit lightheaded. A lump caught in her throat as her older sister lapped away at her skin. "So I can tell by the way you're breathing so hard on me that this obviously doesn't do a thing for you. By the way, your puffer is on the dresser if you need it," Tegan teased as she dragged her moist tongue down the middle of her twin's breasts. After staring her twin down half-heartedly, Sara closed her eyes and focused on keeping calm. _What,_ _you're just going to let your sister take control of you like this? _As if on cue, Tegan swirled her tongue around Sara's nipple, capturing it in her warm mouth.

"God..." Sara breathed out through clenched teeth. Her lover's hands were just as busy as her mouth. She held Sara by the waist, cupping her with her left hand and stroking her firm abdomen down to her pussy with her right.

"Fuckkk," Sara called, moving hard against her palm. "No fucking. That's your department." She kissed her sister's sweaty forehead and stroked her hard clit. Sara arched and yanked at her bonds with force, her toned muscles showing with each tug she made. "I swear Tegan, as soon as you untie m-" she was cut off by soft lips. Supple breasts heaved underneath Tegan's, and she wrapped her legs around her lover. "Shh... Relax, babe," Tegan said, moving between her sister's now spread legs. She cupped her firm ass with teasing fingers and tucked her tongue between her damp lips.

"Fuck! Tegan!" Sara groaned, tossing her head back into the pillow. Tegan withdrew for a second. "I want to really feel you." She carefully spread her inner lips with long digits and curled her tongue in skillfully as far as she could go. Instead of bobbing her head, Tegan held her place, feeling the walls pulsate. Sara let out another groan of impatience. "Teegs… C'mon…"

Once Sara realized Tegan wouldn't budge, she relaxed. Tegan dipped the tip of her tongue in further, lapping at her moistness. Coming back up, she hooked her protruding clit and sucked gently, pulling it between her lips. The receiving end pulled back on reflex, hitting the headboard with an audible thump. Tegan immediately quit her antics and got up on her knees. "Oh geez, you okay Sasa?" She nodded, sporting a Tegan face. "Don't hurt yourself now," Tegan laughed, rubbing the back of Sara's head lovingly.

Just as suddenly as she had stopped, Tegan continued on with her motions. Sara cried out loudly, pushing her hips to meet Tegan's mouth. She traced her tongue along her woman's lips, stopping to suck on them. Sara's mouth just dropped; she couldn't even form sensible sentences now. This much softness never felt so good. The elder twin trapped her tongue inside and began making slow, counter-clockwise circles with her head. Sara cooed, feeling her walls being massaged. To add to the effect, Tee lightly pinched her clit. Her sister groaned and whispered encouragingly.

"Right there…"

"Faster."

Sara felt the warmth building up in her lower belly. They both knew that she was going to lose it soon, but Sara kept trying to fight it. She moved this way and that, but her sister wouldn't budge. Tegan fixed her mouth over her lover, her tongue sliding over every slick dip.

Tegan felt pressure around her two digits as she finally slipped them inside of her sister. She pumped slowly, but oh, in all of the right places. "You're such… a fucking… tease!" stated an overwhelmed Sara with a shaky voice. Tegan's knuckles immediately drenched, Sara started to grind rhythmically against her sister's palm. "Are you gonna cum?" Tegan asked in a low voice, next to Sara's red ear. She tugged on her earlobe with her teeth, a sudden gasp escaping from Sara's soft lips.

Tegan continued to thrust her fingers into her sister, adding a third. "God Tee, you make me feel so fucking good." Her bound wrists jerked with so force that the wooden headboard banged against the wall each time Tegan entered her. She rocked her hips faster and faster, pulsating on Tegan's fingers. She in turn began to rub her swollen clit simultaneously with her thumb, and swirled her tongue around Sara's. "You like the way you taste, don't you?" Tegan teased. Her sister then came hard, her moans muffled by her mouth on top of hers. Sara rode out her orgasm, rubbing against Tegan's hand.

After a moment, she collapsed down onto the bed. Tegan smiled against her sister's lips and withdrew her fingers. She untied Sara from the headboard and dropped the scarf to the ground. Sara reached out and grabbed Tegan's wrist, opening her mouth to suck on Tegan's sticky fingers. Tegan giggled, Sara's tongue running up the length of her middle finger. "Well… then I guess that means yes."

Sara looked at her sister with a sly expression. "So we now know that your technique works very well. Maybe we should test mine out now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Quincesters~ So it's been nearly an entire year since I've posted this {and sadly I seem to have fallen off of the Quincest wagon :C}.** **But! I still felt guilty that I had this saved in my hard drive for who knows how long. So I'm going ahead and posting it. I haven't read over it since I last worked on it, so forgive me for any mistakes.**

** Cheers,**

** Mel**

Methods

Sara's last suggestion hung heavily in the air and made Tegan burn up like nobody's business. _What the fuck is going on? _ Tegan scooted herself back to lean against the now-loose headboard. Her toned legs sunk into the imprints where Sara's hands were just a minute ago. She felt herself melting into the sheets, her sister's warmth still clinging to them. Goosebumps rose to accompany the beads of sweat on her skin. Something only her sister brought on to her.

Tegan began to grow tired of covering her eyes with her hands and dropped them to the bed. She idly drew shapes on the bedspread with her pointer finger while trying to keep her eyes shut. "Saraaaa," she whined. "What the hell are you doing? Where are you? Can I look yet?" She felt around and grabbed at the air blindly.

"N-not yet," Sara strained as she wobbled on one foot, struggling to get her leg into the other side of the harness.

Tegan slowly opened an eye rebelliously, but had Sara's bra flung at her in response. "Damn it, Tegan, I said no peeping!"

"Oh, fine." The older twin leaned over to pick the striped lingerie up and covered her eyes with it. "Where, oh where has my baby gone? Oh where, oh where can she be?" Tegan then proceeded to sing, complete with a goofy grin.

Sara stopped her frantic search for lube to watch in amusement. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd been the one drinking tonight."

Though Sara was still out of sight, she could clearly see her sister smiling. It was one of those images that you just know by heart. She beamed. "You know you like me when I'm being cute."

"Fuck, finally." Sara grabbed the lube from the bottom drawer of a storage unit. She finished up, with lubricant in hand and strap...on. She moved silently to the left side of the bed and got on a single knee. She tilted Tegan's chin towards her and stole a kiss. Tegan grunted and dropped the bra to the ground, not expecting a lip lock. "I know. And that's why I like you all the time."

Tegan smiled against her sister's lips and opened her hazel eyes briefly. Sara's left hand shot up to cover them back up. "I didn't tell you could look yet." She climbed onto the bed to join Tegan, lying on her side next to her. With her free hand, she easily flipped the top of a plastic bottle and squeezed it several times before the clear liquid came out. She applied it to the blue silicone thoroughly. Then, Sara brought the hand to Tegan's cunt and rubbed the remaining lube on painfully slowly. Up and down the length of her sex. Tegan breathed in sharply, and unintentionally spread her legs apart when fingers grazed her clit. Sara smirked as she rubbed circles around it without adding pressure. She took her hand away from Tegan's face, beautiful in its state.

Tegan looked at her sister with pleading eyes, and tried to ride against her hand. "Sasa... C'mon now." Sara took on an innocent, naïve expression. "What is it?" She began to probe Tegan's entrance while dragging her thumb across her clit.

An inward breath. "You know..." A chuckle. "Quite frankly, I don't get it."An exasperated sigh. Tegan grasped her partner's hand and held it firmly against her sex. "I want to feel you inside of me," she said, barely above a whisper. There was a moment of silence and Sara took this time to study her face. To make things easier, Sara moved around so she was in between her legs. One hand supporting her weight, she hovered over her sister, fringe dangling. Tegan pushed her bangs back behind her ear and cupped her face lovingly. Sara laid herself on top of Tegan and kissed her forehead. Then, she pressed her lips against Tegan's. She opened her mouth slightly to let Sara's tongue through.

Lowering her hand, she probed Tegan's bum. With her thumb adding pressure, she swirled her middle finger around Tegan twice before gently pushing it inside of her. Tegan tensed up and made what sounded like a grunt into Sara's mouth. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting that," she explained.

"Do you want me to stop? I mean, I know we haven't done this before, but you said you 'wanted me inside of you' (Sara began to make air quotes here) an-and I thought it was a good time to try it out! We... we can stop, you know. Does it hurt? Maybe you need more lu-"

"Sara. You make it sound like we're virgins. Baby, I promise I'm fine. Look, it just feels a little... different is all. Keep going." Tegan placed a light kiss on Sara's nose, identical to hers. She gave a half-smile, then a smirk when she realized where this was going. _Damn it. I need to... bring my game on. The point is to teach her a lesson. To show that being gentle is nothing compared to fucking so hard you're sore for days._

"Tell me what you want." Sara said lowly after a pause.

"Well, a Tequi-lime pie sounds pretty good." Tegan said cautiously, slightly taken aback by Sara's change in nature.

"That's not what I wanted to hear. Tell me something I want to hear," she demanded.

The older twin then realized that they would get nowhere unless she played along. "I want you to fuck me. In the bum," she simply said.

With that, Sara glided her tongue over Tegan's swollen clit and down, barely sticking it into her cunt, then pulling it out of the wetness. She went lower, lower until she reached Tegan's most private area. Sara flicked her tongue over it several times, making Tegan buck on reflex. With the tip of her tongue she circled the bud before stiffening it and sticking it into the opening. Her sister gasped and grabbed at Sara's hair the best her haircut would let her. She wasn't used to this kind of pleasure. It was a whole other type of feeling. The kind that she would only let Sara give her.

After minutes of breathy moans and Sara sliding her tongue in, then out, in, and then out, she raised her head. "And it's not a bum. It's called an ass." She fixated her mouth on Tegan's clit again. Sara lapped at the sweetness, then closed her lips around it and sucked in. She bit down on it, and tugged, her head moving side-to-side. Simultaneously, Sara pumped her index and middle fingers rhythmically, in and out of her sister's ass. Tegan grinded against Sara's mouth and let out uninhibited moans, starting to get that feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sara noticed her twin tense up, a telltale sign that she was about to come.

Immediately, Sara stopped and sat up. "Sara keep going. Please," Tegan pleaded.

"No. You can't come yet. You have to work for it." The younger twin started to slowly rub her hands on her own skin. On her inner thighs. She tapped her fingers along her sides. She ran her palms seductively over her breasts. That warm feeling in Tegan's insides subsided, but only left her desperate and craving for release. She directed her hand over and played with her sensitive area.

Sara reached out and clutched her sister's wrist. "Stop. Bend over for me." Tegan did so without question. Sara dragged her fine nails on her sister's shoulder blades, then slowly, following the dips of her curves. Increasing pressure until she left red marks down the small of her back. Tegan groaned in pleasure, enjoying the feel of her partner's nails clawing down her back.

"Spread yourself," Sara insisted, her hands gripping Tegan's silky thighs. She did so with two fingers. "It turns me on when you talk dirty like that," Tegan growled. Her twin blew, her warm breath tingling her stiff clit.

Sara pulled away and promptly brought a palm to Tegan's tight ass, in a sneak attack (as if she wasn't ready for one.) Tegan bucked forward with the motion, accompanied by a sharp noise, somewhat like a cross between a moan and a whimper.


End file.
